


In The End

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Guns, I'm so fucking sorry, Knives, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Fight against the Galra on Earth. Season 7 predictions in a way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Franki this is all your fault for activating this angst.

They hadn’t even been on earth for more than an hour and were already battling against Galra after Galra, Druid after Druid. Voltron wasn’t able to be formed at the moment as they blasted and stabbed their way through, blood spattering the ground all around.

Keith forced his way through, trying to at least get to the lion and use it to their advantage but to no avail. The other paladins were doing the same, but putting down their shields meant certain death, and none of them could afford that at the moment.

The garrison was trying their best to help but even the students were falling all around. Whether they were dead or injured, no one could tell at the moment.

One of the students who had been hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike, spotted a galra, shooting off to the side on their own. This was his moment, the moment to make himself known even if it ended in his demise, it was better than going out doing nothing.

Readying his knife, he ran, stabbing the Galra in front of him in the side, a very vulnerable spot that would end in death in minutes. The galra called out and fell to the ground, the student attempting to run back into hiding.

“Krolia!” Keith called, running to his galran-mother, nearly falling to the ground before reaching her. “Please no not like this!”

The student's eyes widened in horror, realizing what he had just done before running off, being stricken down instantly by the enemy.

Keith didn’t care what was going on around him, he could be killed at this moment and he wouldn’t care. Pidge and Lance ran over, holding up their shields to cover, trying to focus on the fight but feeling their own grief welling up inside.

None of them had known Krolia for very long, but this moment was touching each and every one of them even if they were in the midst of battle.

Keith quickly lifted Krolia’s head into his lap, using his hands to cover her wound and put pressure on it.

“Ke...ith…” Krolia coughed as she reached up a hand, placing it on her son’s cheek.

Keith placed his own hand over it, his eyes closed as tears streamed from them, dropping on the ground and onto Krolia’s face.

“No, please don’t speak… you can’t leave me like this, not again,” Keith choked out between sobs.

Krolia let her eyes drift shut for a moment, whispering only loud enough for Keith to hear.

“I love you… I always have and always will…”

Keith squeezed her hand harder, leaning forward and trying to apply as much pressure as possible with his free hand.

“I love you too, mom… but you aren’t going anywhere.”

Krolia looked at him, her own eyes full of tears from pain and from watching her own flesh and blood cry before her.

“Yo...u ca...lle-” she tried to finish but was cut off by an abrupt cough, her whole body shaking from the force.

“Please… please just stay with me…” Keith spoke, his voice becoming clearer as his tears lessened.

Shiro rushed over, crouching down next to Keith to see if there was any way he could help.

“What happened?” Shiro questioned, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, the other looking ready to pass out from crying so hard.

“A student mistook her for one of them…” Keith said, acknowledging the hand on his shoulder. “We need to save…” Keith trailed off, feeling the hand on his cheek slowly start to fall and Krolia’s body seems to go limp.

“Keith, I… my son…” And with that, Krolia was gone, her hand going limp in Keith’s and her eyes drifting shut right before her life faded.

Shiro closed his eyes and turned his head away, wanting to cry himself, but knowing he needed to be there for Keith at this moment. Opening his eyes, he looked to Keith who was no longer crying but his eyes were full of rage.

“Keith don’t,” Shiro practically pleaded, reaching for Keith’s other shoulder but getting thrown off as Keith stood, his Bayard ready as he ran into the crowd, the only thing on his mind was bloodlust.

The other paladins tried to reach him, tried to stop him from his rampage but were not able to reach him as a laser went straight through his chest.

Keith had seconds to look down at what had just happened, before his body crumpled to the ground, the last he heard was his friends screaming his name before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post War/Voltron.

He seemed to gasp for air as he bolted up in bed, his entire body drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. Everything from his dream still too fresh in his mind. Krolia getting stabbed, Keith, getting shot, it was all fresh and seemed too real.   
  
 It took a few moments for Shiro to settle down, nightmares common to him but nothing ever seemed as violent or real as that.   
  
He had grown used to calming himself down in the middle of the night, not wanting to disturb anyone in the house or his partner who was sleeping soundly next to him.   
  
“Mm… ‘Kashi?” Keith asked, sitting up next to him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Another nightmare?”   
  
Shiro seemed to jump slightly as the sudden voice but felt comforted as Keith leaned his weight against Shiro’s back, gently placing kisses on the back of his neck.   
  
“Yeah,” Shiro replied, letting his eyes drift close as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist.   
  
There was a long silence between the two, both of them wanting to say something but neither of them knows what. This was a regular occurrence, but Keith never pried into Shiro’s mind and Shiro never liked to talk about what had happened.   
  
“It wasn’t real ‘Kashi,” Keith mumbled groggily, feeling himself already falling back asleep against the other.   
  
“I know… It just felt so real,” Shiro replied, resting his hands over Keith’s.   
  
Another pause of quiet came between them, the silence only was broken by the sound of the blankets and sheets shifting under Keith’s moving weight. He moved himself to be in front of Shiro, never once letting go of the others hands.   
  
Shiro leaned forward, his forehead meeting Keith’s.   
  
“I don’t ever wanna lose you,” Shiro muttered, the light of sunrise slowly filtering into the room between the half-closed curtains.   
  
“You won’t ever lose me,” Keith replied, moving his forehead away to press his lips gently where it used to be.   
  
“Never?” Shiro questioned, slowly moving himself to lay back down.   
  
“Never,” Keith replied, moving in sync with Shiro until both of them were laying flat. Keith rested his head on Shiro’s chest, ears placed on his pec.   
  
Silence filled the room once again as Shiro breathed peacefully, sleeping having taken him back in almost instantly. Keith, however, laid there, watching the sunrise as he listened to Shiro’s beating heart. Hoping himself, that the thing that beat so well would never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little lighter and it was a happy ending! 
> 
> I swear Keith and Krolia are fine and she lives in the same house with them and is the best mother/mother-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 isn't even out yet and I'm already broken if this happens.
> 
> I'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
